


It's easy to walk away

by JadeEmerald



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmerald/pseuds/JadeEmerald
Summary: Alex is getting ready to leave for the air force but he still needs to talk to Michael first.





	It's easy to walk away

**Author's Note:**

> Rated this mostly for the language used. Takes place before pilot episode or could take place in flash back episode I guess just whichever fits better for who's reading it. Enjoy.

Alex was leaving. He only had a day left before he had to go and he wanted to meet up with Michael and explain things in person...he took it about as well as Alex expected him to.

" What the fuck do you mean you joined the air force?" 

" It means exactly how it sounds Guerin, it's just something I needed to do." 

"Bullshit! This is about your piece of shit father and you fucking know it Alex! Your just going to let him get away with everything?" 

"I have to do this for myself okay? Look at your hand, that happened because of me. Because I was too pathetic to stop it. I can make a difference this way I can be better." 

Michael was getting more heated as the conversation went on, it was just how he dealt with things when something ever happened to bring his emotions it was just easier to let his anger show before anything else but he didn'tatnt to lose Alex so he tried to keep the anger at bay for now at least. 

" None of this is your fault Alex, but if you leave then it will be. That's your choice to make and your making the wrong one so let's just go somewhere and forget all about any of this alright?"

Alex shook his head and Michael grabbed his hand.

"I'm going to college. Come with me, well figure things out when we get there just don't leave me behind. Stay with me."

Alex shook his head again and stepped back pulling his hand away. 

" My father is a monster, but he's still all I have and I'm doing this to prove to both of us I can be a real man."

" You're all I have Alex. You're the only one I have felt this way for don't you dare take that from me. Don't you fucking dare."

"I'm not going to ask you to wait for me. I just needed to tell you everything before I leave tomorrow. Thank you for everything.. Goodbye Guerin."

Then Alex left, and Michael was alone again. He felt hot and cold at the same time and his chest felt painful like if someone had taken a drill to it. He was devastated, if this was the end result of something making him happy then he never wanted to feel it again. He'd close himself off like before and make sure he didn't get attached to anyone ever again.


End file.
